


Twas The Night

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: Steve goes shopping for the perfect gift
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Twas The Night

4:50. Ten more minutes. 

You thought about starting your closing routine; shutting off lights, sweeping, balancing the register. It was unlikely that any one would come in. The snow was still falling in heavy sheets. But it felt too much like tempting fate. Better to just wait it out for a few minutes more. 

Your husband, Mark, had wanted to close early. It was Christmas Eve after all. You had argued against it. This was the first Christmas since opening the shop. You wanted it to be a success. 

Two years of scrimping and saving to see your dream come to fruition. 

Working directly with artists from all over the world you offered handmade textiles, paintings, sculptures, pottery, jewelry and numerous other odds and ends. 

You had done well. There might even be a good sized profit this month. 

You still lived frugally, even going so far as to move into the tiny apartment upstairs. It was nothing like the loft condo but it meant only one mortgage payment. 

DING DING DING

You looked at your watch. 

Five minutes until close. Seriously.

Chiding yourself for the reaction, you plastered your best customer service smile on. 

Looking up you saw a tall, well built blond man. His face was familiar even though you couldn’t quite place it.

“Hi, Welcome to CM Mercantile. Doing some last minute holiday shopping.”

The man smiled apologetically. 

“I know I’m cutting it close. Sorry. I just can’t seem to find the right gift.”

“Maybe I can help. Who are you are shopping for.”

His cheeks flushed pink.

“It’s for my girl.”

Blue eyes grew soft.

“She’s the most perfect girl in the whole world. Smart, kind, funny, and cute as a button. So I have to find something just as special as she is.”

Your heart ached remembering when Mark thought the same of you. For all intents and purposes the two of you were the fairy tale couple. College sweethearts. The truth was a little less magical. 

Even today a truce couldn’t be reached. You were spending the next four days in Vermont with his parents. The original plan had been to drive up after closing. Instead Mark had decided to take off early this morning, leaving you to drive alone in the dark. You hadn’t even had a chance to ask why. Mark was gone when you woke up, a note on the kitchen table. 

“She sounds like a very lucky woman.”

The blonde grinned shyly. 

“So, what are you looking for. We have some lovely handmade sterling silver and turquoise pieces from the Pueblos. I picked it out myself on a trip to Taos.”

Moving around the counter you guided him to an old armoire that had been converted for displays. 

“There’s so much,” he sighed, “I’m a little overwhelmed. If you could pick your favorite piece what would it be.”

You laughed.

“They’re all my favorite.”

“No, really. If you could pick one piece for yourself which would it be.”

His voice was earnest, almost excited. 

You picked up a large silver cuff. Red coral and turquoise stones covered the bracelet, swirling in a floral pattern. The price tag was $500.00.

“This. It would be this. I’ve loved it since I found it.”

“Why don’t you take it. It’s yours anyway.”

“It’s not mine. It belongs to the shop.”

You laughed again.

“And, unfortunately, I can’t afford it.”

“Could you try it on for me. If you don’t mind. I’d like to see how it looks.”

With a touch of sadness you slipped the bracelet on. 

“It’s perfect. Just what I’ve been looking for.”

His hands tangled in your hair and slammed your head into the armoire door. 

——————————————————————————————–

Your head was splitting. After a minute or two you carefully opened your eyes. Your vision was cloudy but you could just make out the water stain on the ceiling that Mark swore resembled Yoda. 

“Mark.” 

You tried to sit up. It was then that you noticed the restraints on your arms. Pulled above your head each arm was attached to a bedpost. 

“Mark, this isn’t funny.”

“Mark’s not here. He left remember.”

You screamed at the voice.

“Who are you. What the hell are you doing in our apartment.”

A chair creaked to your left. Moving your head you strained to see the intruder. It was the blond man from the shop. Memories flooded back. You showing him the bracelet, putting it on and then nothing. 

“What the hell did you do to me.”

You shook your arms trying to get loose.

“My husband will be home any minute. You need to leave. I won’t say anything.”

“We both know Mark won’t be here anytime soon. And no one would believe you anyway.”

There was something about his expression that triggered an image. 

“You’re, you’re Steve Rogers.”

“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to introduce myself. That would’ve been awkward.”

Making his way closer Steve removed his shirt. 

The slight breeze from the motion skimmed across your skin. For the first time you realized that you were completely naked. 

“You were out so long I thought maybe I’d hit you too hard.”

He swept your hair back from your face.

“I’m glad I didn’t.”

“Whatever you’re thinking about doing please don’t. It would kill my husband if you hurt me.”

“Why are you worried about him and not yourself. He doesn’t worry about you.”

Steve sat next to you, hand lazily caressing your leg.

“Do you know what he’s doing right now. I know you think he’s at his parents. He’s not.”

His hand moved closer to your apex.

“They say love is blind but Jesus Christ sweetheart. How can you not see what he’s doing. I’ve counted at least twelve women in the last three months, not counting the one he took with him to Vermont.”

“No, you’re lying. Mark loves me.”

Try as you might, there was no conviction behind the words.

“He doesn’t love you. Hasn’t for a long time.”

Steve’s hand cupped your pussy, fingers finding your clit. His touch was gentle.

“Oh he probably did in the beginning. When you meet your junior year at Harvard. You were both studying finance right. Good jobs after graduation. A nice apartment, fancy cars, living the high life. Then you decided it was too much. Too selfish. You wanted to make an impact. Change people’s lives.”

You felt his fingers slide easier through your folds. To your dismay you were wet. 

“Mark went along with it. Told you it was his dream too. But he lied. He hated giving up the lifestyle just so you could play at saving the world. You should’ve heard the things he said about you when he was out with his friends. Took everything I had not to kill him right then and there.”

Heat bloomed in your core, threatening to spill over. 

“And the women. The first time I watched him leave with one of them I wanted to come get you, take you away from him. The time wasn’t right though.”

“You’re lying.”

He slipped two fingers into your pussy, hooking them to reach that elusive spot. You whimpered. 

“How long has it been since he fucked you, since he touched you at all. That’s about to change. I’ll rock you to sleep every night with my cock buried in your cunt.”

“NO,” you screamed. 

Gathering your self respect you spit in his face. 

Steve backhanded you. Your slick coated your cheek. 

“We were doing so good there for a while. I don’t really want to hurt you. At least not yet. Once you’ve settled in I’ll introduce you to the pleasure and solace pain can bring.”

He sat up and quickly shed his jeans. Through the tears filling your eyes he looked huge, much larger than Mark. 

Steve rounded the bed. You kicked out when he reached for your legs but the rebellion was short lived. Grabbing both of your legs he pushed them to you waist then spread them apart, a hand weighing on each knee. 

“Trust me. This is what’s best for you. I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you.”

He settled between your thighs.

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

Steve dove into your pussy like a man starving. His mouth latched on while his tongue lapped and flicked at your clit. The heat that had been denied grew again. Mark hadn’t done this in years, not since the halcyon days of college. You had forgotten how good it felt. 

“Ste, Steve, please.”

Your words egged him on. He inserted his fingers again, catching your G spot. You couldn’t hold back anymore. Between his tongue and fingers the pleasure was too much. With a cry you came, your back arching painfully. 

Steve moved up your body. His head dropped to each breast, nipping and sucking until both nipples were pebbled. He kissed you, holding you close as he pushed into your tight sheath. 

“You’re tight. Better than I imagined when I watched you fuck yourself with your toys.”

He cupped your chin forcing you to look at him. 

“This is all for you. Right now. You’re the only one who can make me feel like this.”

His words shot a thrill down your spine. Never had you felt this sexy, this hot. 

“Cum for me. Be my good little girl and cum all over my cock.”

You shook your head, ashamed at your thoughts.

Moving his hand from your chin, his long fingers encircled your throat. 

“You can’t change anything so there’s no point in defying me.”

His fingers tightened. 

“You’ll cum when I tell you to.”

“I. I can’t,” you managed to gasp.

“Yes you can.”

“No, no. You don’t understand. I, I need more.”

Lust bled through your moans.

“Touch me. I can’t cum unless you touch me. Please.”

Steve’s hand snaked between your bodies, finding your swollen clit. 

“Oh fuck, Steve, please don’t stop. Please.”

“Cum for me princess.”

Your orgasm tore through you, spinning out of control. You couldn’t remember ever cumming this hard. Your whole body spasmed, pussy clenching down on Steve’s cock.

He leaned back, shifting positions, sitting on his knees. Reaching up he freed one of your arms. Steve jerked your hips up, slamming into you. Each thrust went deeper than the last with a speed that unreal.

“Play with yourself sweetheart. I want to watch you get yourself off.”

You didn’t hesitate. Your hand slipped down your belly. Already sensitive your clit was almost to the point of overstimulation. But it didn’t matter. Your fingers circled it, applying more pressure with every rotation.

“That’s my good girl. Keep going.”

His movements became erratic. 

“I’m close baby. I need you to cum for me one more time.”

One of his hands left your hip. Steve pinched your nipples, causing ripples of pain. 

With a scream you came again. Goosebumps broke out and your skin burned. 

Steve pumped into you twice more before he came, his cum coating your walls. 

———————————————————————–

The room was filled with heavy breathing and the smell of your fucking. The realization of what you had done hit hard. 

“Get off me. Oh God, get off me. Leave.”

He reached toward the nightstand.

“I had hoped I could fuck you into complying but apparently that’s not gonna work.”

There was a slight prick of pain in your arm.

“I can’t trust you not to run yet. Not when I have so much to teach you.”

Before the darkness took over you heard him say,

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
